


Meddling with the enemy.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grounder reader - Freeform, Jasper Jordan - Freeform, Jasper Jordan Season 1, Jasper Jordan deserved better, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Jasper Jordan - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, grounders, the 100 season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Reader is a Grounder who works a spy for the Commander. She's sent to the 100's camp to get intel on them and learn whether they are a threat or not. During that time, Jasper and Reader become, unintentionally, good friends so, once the truth is revealed, Jasper feels betrayed.
Relationships: Jasper Jordan/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 3





	Meddling with the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Jasper Jordan deserved much better and, yes, I will personally die bitter about his treatment. Also, my first Jasper one shot, yay

**YOUR POV**

The people from the sky had been here for a couple of days, gaining the attention of every damn clan which, of course, meant Heda ought to send someone to acquire intel on them; that someone was me. Being a spy meant not bearing the marks of your clan, which meant you could move freely among the rest of the people that bore no marks either because they weren't part of an army. I was glad I had been recruited as a spy for my clan, Trikru, for I'd have hated scaring my face. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

I had been recognizing the terrain the Sky People had claimed as theirs for a couple days; most were young kids and there seemed to only be a couple of older ones, probably around my age, but there were no adults in sight. What really called my attention was one of the girls sneaking out and running through the forest. That made no sense; they were building walls so why would she run alone outside? I decided to follow her, and thank Heda I did, for I found something very interesting: Lincoln. I liked him, his name always came up when Indra spoke to Heda and I knew he was very capable of killing a man with his hands but I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing: him and the girl. _They are... together?_ I wasn't there to judge, but I couldn't help finding it strange. So, as I saw the girl ran away from there in direction to her camp around three hours later, I decided to drop by Lincoln's hideout.

\- "She's pretty."

He jumped on his place, taking his knife and turning towards me threateningly; that is until he saw it was just me.

\- "I'm alone and I'm not going to fight you."

\- "What are you doing here?"

\- "What do you think a spy is doing around enemy lines?" -I scoffed, looking around his cave- "Cozy place you've got here."

\- "Heda sent you to spy on me?"

\- "No one knows you're here, and they won't know from my lips. I just have one question: how?"

\- "How what?"

\- "You and the brunette girl."

\- "You saw her?"

\- "I followed her here. She's good at sneaking out from her people, I'll give her that much."

He sat pensively for a moment, soon inviting me to do the same, telling me this story about when he was a kid and how he tried to help a Sky Man back then and how he saved the girl when he saw she was in danger. I knew Lincoln had a good heart, I only feared our clan wouldn't like him mingling with the enemy and would banish him; that was no way to live. He seemed to really care for her and I could only imagine she did the same for she was risking her life coming out here. She was lucky they sent me.

\- "I guess we both are making friends with the enemy then."

\- "You're a spy, Y/N." -he almost spat those words at me; I always knew he didn't appreciate me taking this job and, I guessed, being so interested in that girl, he assumed my position could hurt her- "We are not the same."

\- "You're getting involved with a Skaikru and I'm taking notes on them; looks pretty similar to me, right now." -I turned to face him- "I won't hurt her, but you should know this puts your position in our clan at risk. Is she worth it?"

\- "Yes."

His answer was rotund, leaving no word for discussion so I decided the best thing was to let it go; if he got in trouble for this, it wouldn't have been my fault, I warned him and whatever happened was on him. I still had a job to do. And, I figured, Lincoln's new friend could be of use to me too, not that she needed to know.

\- "You think she'll help me get in their camp?" -I questioned after a moment of silence- "I'm just here for intel; once I get it, I'll leave them in peace. She doesn't even have to know I'm a spy."

\- "They are not out enemy."

\- "Yeah, tell that to Indra and Tristan." -I rolled my eyes, standing up- "I don't want a war with them, they are kids, but you know our people and, if Azgeda gets a hold of them, they really will wish they did die in the landing."

He stared at me in silence so I gave him time to think of his answer; I knew helping me get in there was his best chance to keep the girl safe and I was certain he knew that too. He just needed to get past his ego and his hatred towards what our clan wanted to do and allow me to do my job. _Well, not "allow" me but it wouldn't hurt him helping me get in; I know I can do it on my own but this should speed up the process and end up benefiting us both._

\- "I'll speak with her tomorrow." -he finally agreed- "You can stay here if you need to."

\- "It'll be like you're still living alone."

**\--------------------------**

**OCTAVIA'S POV**

I had agreed to meet Lincoln before dawn at his cave once again; I knew he was good, I knew he wouldn't hurt me and it had been easy talking with him, eventually realizing I had fallen for the Grounder. I never told anyone and I intended to keep it this way.

\- "Lincoln?" -I asked as I entered the tunnel that led to his cave, not seeing him at the entrance where he usually waited for me- "Lincoln, are you okay?"

\- "She's early." -a female voice called my attention, catching me completely by surprise- "I already like her."

\- "Lincoln?"

\- "Octavia, it's okay." -Lincoln's face appeared from inside the cave- "You can come in."

I knew I could trust Lincoln, but that female voice proved hard to ignore; I was at disadvantage here, no one knew where I was and, if anything happened to me, they'd never figure it out.

\- "Octavia, this is Y/N."

Lincoln took my hand as he pointed at the woman with the other. I eyed her up and down, trying to decide if she was a threat or not; she seemed to be doing the same before a smile appeared on her lips.

\- "Did she learn that from you or she's just clever like that?"

\- "What?"

\- "You've studied me just as I was studying you. I'm no threat to you, I'm a friend of Lincoln. I came asking for help."

\- "For help?" -I faced Lincoln- "Should I go?"

\- "No." -he squeezed my hand, looking at the woman- "Y/N needs my help." -he looked at me- "Our help."

\- "Our help?" -I looked at her- "My help? You don't want to kill us?"

\- "The opposite actually. I seek refuge from our people. His people now, anyway."

My eyes widened at her statement, nothing made sense at the moment; refuge from Lincoln's people? That certainly sounded problematic to me. I sat down with them, choosing to listen to what she had to say, quickly learning of her tragic situation and how she had aimed to help us, being banished from their clan. I soon realized that could've been Lincoln. They could have been hunting Lincoln down like they were doing with her and all because they believed we could get along. That was barbaric. I agreed to help but not promising anything, especially now since my brother had almost taken over everything, fear of Lincoln and his people spreading through the camp like wildfire. But, I figured, if Y/N came with me and they saw her and how non-threatening she looked, they'd understand that the Grounders were just like us.

It hadn't been easy, getting Y/N in camp. Bellamy had imprisoned her, interrogating her with Clarke for hours, both of them eventually coming out with very different outlooks on the situation.

\- "She can't stay, she's a Grounder. We should kill her."

\- "She's a kid like us! They are hunting her down because she wanted to help us!" -Clarke yelled back at him- "You say they are vicious, but you aren't too far behind."

\- "Then let's just kick her out."

\- "I say she stays."

\- "And I say no to that."

\- "Then we vote."

I interceded. I had been taunting the people in the camp, telling them how she had helped me out of a trap and how she had saved me. I had sold them the story and most of them were simply intrigued to see a female Grounder up-close, to see a child Grounder. Y/N was not a threat to us, she carried no weapons and didn't look much different from me in terms of fighting skills. If I had never been considered a threat then neither should she.

\- "You say she's a threat, worse than Murphy." -I pointed at my brother- "And you say she could help us understand the Grounders and help us coexist with them." -I looked at Clarke- "This decision is too big for you to make it for everyone else."

Clarke nodded at me and Bellamy reluctantly ended up agreeing. We got everyone in camp together around the dropship; I had tried to get in to see Y/N for I had promised Lincoln I'd take care of her, but I hadn't been able to. The vote went by fast, most kids agreeing to let her stay, saying, if she posed a threat to our survival at any point, she was our numbered and would have no chance. Bellamy seemed ready to throw a tantrum but desisted in the end, cursing under his breath and living towards his tent, following by a couple of his most loyal followers. Clarke quickly moved inside the dropship, asking me to come with her. I had no idea what Bellamy had done to Y/N but she was beaten up and hanging just like they had done to Lincoln. In between Clarke and me, we helped her down, taking care of her wounds and apologizing a thousand times, more me than Clarke. She simply smiled up at me, thanking me for allowing her to be there. I thought Bellamy must have hit her hard on the head for that was the last thing I'd be thinking of saying had I just been tortured.

Y/N stayed with me in my tent and we soon hit it off, she taught me a lot of things about the forest and the animals and plants that lived in it. She was around our age but seemed so much more mature and wise, some kids were quickly following her around wherever she went. She was one of those people, with auras so gentle that almost sucked you in. She covered for me whenever I went to see Lincoln and had seemed to really make good friends with Jasper, even if he had been really weary of her at the very beginning.

\- "Have you seen Y/N?" -Jasper jumped in front of my face- "I've been looking for her but she's really good at hiding."

\- "Have you checked the tops of the trees?"

\- "She can climb?"

\- "We are talking about Y/N, right?" -I chuckled as I walked beside him, quickly discerning Y/N waving at me from a low branch of a tree.

\- "You're right." -Jasper nodded- "Can you help me?"

\- "Look." -I moved his face up in the direction where Y/N was- "See her?"

\- "Wao. She needs to teach me that, it'd be great when your brother throws one of his tantrums."

\- "That's exactly what if told her."

I laughed with Jasper as he ran to yell at Y/N to get down. As the weeks had gone by, I had started to think Y/N was hiding sth and it hadn't been long until I figured out who she really was; Lincoln had been reluctant to tell me about it but I eventually got him to explain it to me. I knew she wasn't here to harm us, and it had been easy for us both to get along; I wasn't mad she used me, I was glad I had been there to help for I knew she wanted peace between us. I never told her I knew who she was but it was easier to understand now how she carried herself and how she always seemed to be paying attention to everyone and everything. I just hoped my brother wouldn't figure it out; I had seen what he had done to Lincoln and could only imagine what he did to Y/N the first time he saw her, I couldn't help but think she wouldn't last long if Bellamy really wanted her dead; and, this time, I wouldn't be able to save her.

**\------------------------**

**JASPER'S POV**

Octavia had brought in a helpless and hurt grounder to our camp, saying she had rescued her from a trap meant to catch panthers and that we ought to help her. Why was Octavia outside in the forest? I had no idea, but the mere thought of her getting hurt, or worse, turned my stomach upside down. I was the first to agree with Bellamy, as ridiculous as that sounded, that we had to kick her out. I didn't want to know her story, her name or why Octavia thought it'd be a good idea to bring a complete stranger from a group of people that wanted to murder us inside our camp. They had taken her to the dropship to question her, Octavia quickly telling whoever wanted to listen to what had happened. I couldn't help but listen, hearing the Grounder's name was Y/N and that she had actually saved Octavia's life. Maybe we did owe her a 'thank you' but that was it. However, Octavia's story grew darker, explaining that Y/N was running away from her people for they were hunting her like it was a sport for trying to help us when we crashed here.

\- "Why should we care?"

One kid yelled and some agreed. Octavia didn't seem to mind the question, going on to explain how kicking her out made us no better than the adults that sent us here. She was a kid like us, a kid with a good heart and she deserved to survive, just like we did. Eventually, it came time to vote, the majority agreeing Y/N could stay, for now. I had refused to meet her for the first two days but, on the third, Octavia was talking with her as I was looking for her and there was no more pushing it. To my surprise, she seemed to be... nice. The last thing I expected from a Grounder. I eventually found myself speaking with her without Octavia around; she told me about her life, about the things she had to do to survive and I suddenly felt like we weren't that different.

It wasn't long before it seemed like I had known Y/N all my life. We were usually assigned the same jobs and we spent a lot of time together. She told me things about her traditions, she taught me how to make a fire from scratch, how to take care of cuts using what the forest had to offer, how to treat the meat from our hunts and things about the night sky. I never thought I'd ever meet someone so wise.

\- "So, it's better to stay clear from the river."

\- "Nocturnal animals go there to drink at night and they are, most often than not, hungry so, your best chance is to find the water and then backtrack away at least 200 meters or so. Climb a tree and settle for the night."

\- "Climb a tree?"

\- "You can't climb trees?"

\- "I was born in space, there are no trees there, Y/N!" -I pushed her as she started laughing- "Not funny."

\- "It is." -she rose from the ground- "Come on, I know the next thing I can teach you to stay alive."

\- "Or not to face Bellamy when he's in a mood."

\- "So... to never face him, right?"

\- "Right."

I interlaced my arm with hers and we started walking around camp, laughing together. I was certainly glad Y/N and I had crossed paths. I knew Monty would always be my oldest best friend but Y/N had quickly become a good friend too.

**\------------------------**

**YOUR POV**

It was around the two-week mark since I infiltrated in the Skaikru camp; I honestly thought it'd be harder than it really had been for I knew what they had done to Lincoln but he didn't seem to hold any grudges. Maybe he was just a good liar. Maybe it was the girl. Whatever the reason was, my own stance was that the Sky People were stupider than anticipated, especially Octavia's brother, their leader. I couldn't understand how two siblings could be so different. Octavia was talkative, loving and clever, she learned quickly and made friends easily; at least with us. Her brother, however, he was cruel, vicious and arrogant; I had had to undergo his questioning and outdated torture methods, although I knew he hadn't pushed me as much as he did with Lincoln. Why did they name him their leader? Through fear probably. Their other leader, Clarke, always seemed wary of me but didn't mind having me around, often coming to ask me about medicinal plants, their properties and whether or not I thought we could all live down here peacefully. She was quiet and seemed to always be reflecting on something; she reminded me of Heda some times.

I got out of my tent, for I had been assigned one too; I shared it with Octavia, who had been extremely friendly towards me since Lincoln introduce us. I wasn't 100% sold on Lincoln's word regarding him not telling her about my real position in our clan but I had no intention of starting up a fight; at least not with her. Her brother? That was another story.

\- "Behold the King of Skaikru!"

I made an exaggerated reverence as Bellamy walked past me; he had never liked me, let alone tried to be on good terms with me. I knew who he was, I knew what he had done to Lincoln, I knew he was the one forcing the rest of the kids into fearing us. Taking all that into account, it was easy to understand why I did not like him one bit.

\- "What terrible task must you endure today for the good of your people?"

\- "Why are you still here?" -he scowled at me, stopping just in front of me; I was certain he was trying to make himself look taller than he was, trying to scare me; in any other situation, I'd have mocked his lame attempt at frightening me but I remembered, just in time, that I was supposed to be a fragile and weak Grounder so I faked being taken aback just for his ego- "You aren't so brave up close, are you?"

\- "You aren't as terrifying either so I guess we are both frauds." -just because I was supposed to be weak didn't mean I had to fake being stupid too.

\- "That explains why your people kicked you out of your clan." -he mocked me, laughing heavily and it took every inch of self-discipine I had not to break his nose- "You won't last much longer here either."

I had a lot to say and there was a lot I could do to make him eat his words but Heda's voice resonated in my head just in time _"Y/N, this is a recognition mission, not an attack on the Skai people. Your mission should prevail over anything else that could happen, that includes your ego."_ So, I clenched my fists and bit my tongue, looking at the ground as Bellamy left laughing with his friends, boasting about how he had managed to shut me up. I hated that child; he wasn't a man, he was a child, no matter how old.

\- "He doesn't like you much." -Jasper's voice almost startled me as he stood next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder- "You should be more careful with him, he could kill you if he wanted."

\- "He can try." -I scoffed under my breath watching the Skaikru leader turn his face to look at me with a self-satisfied smile on his face; damn, wouldn't he look better with his head smashed on the ground.

\- "What was that?" -Jasper faced me with a confused look in his eyes, clearly not having caught what I said; luckily.

\- "I said, does he like anyone at all?" -I turned to face him- "Besides, it's not like I like him either." -I smiled maliciously- "If I were to judge him, you know, hypothetically speaking..." -Jasper's lips turned up into a smile- "I'd say he's the typical alpha male with good looks but little brain. Very little brain."

\- "Hypothetically speaking." -Jasper crossed his arms over his chest.

\- "Of course. You know I don't have a mean bone in my body."

I started laughing as he did, forgetting about my mission for a bit; I wasn't supposed to make friends with these people, they were our enemy after all, but there was something in Jasper, he was a giggly kid, always carrying his weird glasses on his head and always up for mischief and enjoying his time. They were so alike us but so different, we didn't get to grow up without a care in the world like they were doing now, some of us taken to train as soon as we showed skills. I could be a kid again while I was there.

**\------------------------------**

I could not complain about my life in the Skai People's camp. I was learning a lot of things about them, I sneaked out with Octavia sometimes to talk with Lincoln who had, almost accidentally, become my connection with our people: I'd inform him about what I knew and he'd tell Indra or whoever was willing to listen to him. It worried me sometimes that they wouldn't take his information seriously, but I trusted Heda would not make a move on them without talking to me first. However, I seemed to have been wrong.

\- "The Grounders are coming!"

Finn entered the camp yelling followed by Clarke; I had no idea what was going on, I had not gotten the order to leave or to get ready to fight. It made no sense. So I walked up to them, to get some answers.

\- "What's going on?"

\- "You should go, maybe they'll spare your life."

\- "Spare my life?" -I scoffed- "My people won't kill me."

\- "They banished you; if they find you here, they'll think you've helped us!"

\- "Alright, slow down, mister adventure. What the hell did you do? This is not how it was supposed to go."

\- "What?" -Octavia looked at me- "What do you mean?"

\- "Don't tell me Lincoln kept you in the dark because I know it's not true." -I looked at her.

\- "I thought he was joking to keep me away from you."

\- "Lincoln's too good for his own good." -I rolled my eyes- "I'll go talk to them; should be easy unless one of you made something stupid."

\- "Who the hell are you?"

Bellamy grabbed me by the arm forcing me back against the wall of their camp but I had had enough of his bullshit, so I did what I did best, fight back. I got rid of him, pushing him against the wall and putting a blade to his neck.

\- "I sure as hell am no fraud, Skaikru."

**\------------------------**

**JASPER'S POV**

She had lied to me. Y/N, whom I had considered a friend during my hardest days down on Earth, even if she was a grounder, had lied to me. She was not who she made us believe she was; she was a spy. I saw her getting rid of Bellamy like he was a feather, I thought she'd kill him. The friend I thought I had made was no longer to be found.

\- "That doesn't answer my question." -Bellamy spoke in between gritted teeth.

\- "You don't think a weak, innocent grounder would come to seek your help right?" -Y/N scoffed, letting go of Bellamy, clearly unafraid of his intentions- "I'm a spy."

\- "You are a liar!" -I yelled at the top of my lungs, her eyes landing on me, her expression changing completely- "I thought we were friends! No secrets."

\- "A Grounder, a friend?" -Bellamy started laughing pushing her away as he walked towards us- "You are..."

\- "One more word against Jasper and I'll slit your throat." -Y/N cut him completely- "I lied, yes, that's what I do. You asked me why I bore no marks of my clan," -she faced me- "that's the reason. I won't let them kill you, I'll fix this."

\- "How?" -Clarke addressed her before I could yell at her again- "Lincoln told us the scouts are already here."

\- "I came here to spy on you, to discover your true intentions and decide whether you are a threat to us all or not; it's pretty clear you're just trying to make a life of your own, that doesn't mean we have to start a war. Earth is big enough for all of us."

\- "Meaning..." -Bellamy scoffed mockingly; I was angry Y/N had lied to me but it still angered me that he treated her like she was nothing- "You think you can stop this?"

\- "If they want to kill someone, I'll volunteer yourself because you're the one masking his fear with violence." -she shut him up without the need to break his teeth, which I considered an improvement, especially now that her true nature had come to the surface; then, she looked at me with apologetic eyes- "I'm sorry I lied to you but I was following orders way before we met." -I could tell she was being sincere, but I still felt betrayed- "You've shown me that you bear no hatred in your heart and that's worth saving." -she looked at Clarke- "I'll speak with my people, but cross your fingers the one leading them isn't Tristan; he lives for the kill and he only listens to my Commander, I won't be able to stop him but I'll give you time to finalize your plan."

\- "You know?"

\- "I'm a spy, I know everything; that's my job." -she gave Clarke a cocky smile before winking at her- "I'll remember to stay away from the fire if it comes to that."

\- "Won't you retaliate if we kill your people?"

\- "Me?" -she walked past Bellamy- "You've been an asshole to me since I arrived and you're still alive, consider that your lucky star." -she opened the door of camp- "Besides, I usually only kill when I'm commanded to; I don't go on kidnapping and torturing people just because I feel like it. Contrary to popular belief around here, we have laws."

And with that, Y/N disappeared into the forest, Bellamy quickly giving the order to close the door as soon as she was out of camp. I still felt betrayed but her words were softening that feeling. Octavia came to talk to me, telling me about her knowing about Y/N's real persona and apologizing for not telling me but reminding me this was bigger than us. I understood; I knew she couldn't compromise her position in our camp by telling me and risking it slipping from my tongue. I knew I'd have told Monty eventually. I was certain she knew too. Still, I couldn't help but feel our friendship was based on a lie; I had approached her once I learned she had been banished for stealing food for her family and helping Octavia, I had felt for her and sympathized with her situation for that wasn't that different from how some of us had ended up down here. But that had been a lie.

**\-------------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Just like I had feared, Indra had chosen Tristan to lead the small army sent to deal with the Skai People. Something had had to happen for them to move without informing me and without Lincoln knowing but figuring that came at a later date; my priority now was stopping him and, if I couldn't, then saving as many of the kids as possible. I found Lincoln on my way to the army, who agreed to help me before running back to their camp. Meanwhile, I tried reasoning with Tristan, explaining why I was there and what I knew but he didn't listen; he never did. I never liked the guy and I failed to understand why he was really here but I had only one thing in mind then: saving the Skai People without hurting mine in the process. I knew, if they got to their camp, they'd burn to death so I tried warning them but they were blinded by Tristan's words of hatred and thirst for blood.

I ran back to their camp, knowing my time cushion was almost too small to succeed but also knowing I had agreed to help them if I could; however, as I got there through a side tunnel my people didn't know about, I witnessed their ship's door closing, leaving a couple of Skai People outside: Finn, Bellamy and, to my surprise, Jasper. It seemed like Jasper had been caught by one of Tristan's men and Finn and Bellamy were trying to help him and save his life but they were out numbered.

\- "Finn, get down!"

I yelled as I picked up a spear, throwing it his way as he threw himself to the ground, hitting the man behind him that was getting ready to pierce his heart with a sword. I ran up to them as the three of them looked up at me in different degrees of pain and confusion.

\- "We don't have time, let's move."

I didn't expect him not to argue, but Bellamy seemed to have matured in the two seconds I had left as he pulled Jasper up and took out his gun. Finn took a rifle and handed Jasper another gun. I didn't want to kill anyone, but I'd make sure at least Jasper could tell about this to his kids one day. And that's what we did, ran out of there like our lives depended on it because, quite certainly, they did. We got separated at some point. I stopped dead in my tracks as I realizing, pricking up my ears until I heard quick footsteps moving away from the camp; I followed them, eventually seeing Jasper running in front of me. I was about to shout him to stop when I saw Tristan aiming an arrow at him from behind a tree that kept him cover from Jasper's view so, instead, I quicken my pace and jumped on Jasper, forcing him on the ground and feeling the sharp edge of the arrow gracing my skin.

\- "What...!"

\- "Shhh." -I moved my hand to Jasper's mouth- "Slither and follow me unless you want an arrow through your chest."

He nodded as he saw the arrow that had landed a couple centimeters away from us, crawling across the forest with me until I checked once more and couldn't see Tristan anywhere. I assumed he moved back to the camp to see if he could find someone there or back to whoever really sent him to inform of what had happened; if that were the case, I'd have to deal with that later. I rose completely from the floor, checking our surroundings once more for good measure before offering my hand to Jasper to raise from the ground too.

\- "You saved my life."

\- "You are my friend, Jasper, of course, I did." -I shook my head amused- "I've seen another ship landing not far from here, I'll take you there and then I'll come out here to help the rest. I assume it's the rest of your people for it is significantly bigger than the one you landed with."

\- "No! I have to go back!"

\- "You'll be safer with your people; if Tristan finds you, he'll kill you." -I pulled him to move- "Let's go."

\- "But..."

\- "Do you trust me?" -he eyed me with caution- "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I really was but I'm sure you can understand why I did it."

\- "Yeah."

\- "And it's not like I lied, I just omitted information."

\- "You told me you had been banished for stealing and for trying to help us."

\- "That was twisting the truth." -I waved my hand in the air downplaying my words as I resumed walking- "I had a trial for my crimes but, with time, they offered me this job instead of banishing me."

\- "Crimes?"

\- "I was caught stealing, yes; it wasn't for my family, it was for a friend; it wasn't from my clan, it was from another." -I shrugged my shoulders, all those events had happened so long ago they seemed unimportant in the great scheme of life right now- "I accepted to become a spy for my Commander and I've been trying to prove myself ever since."

Jasper stopped walking and I had to do the same, turning around to look at him, making sure he was okay. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, closing it again and reopening it a couple times; for a moment, I thought he had been injured during the fight but my worries soon at ease as he hugged me tightly.

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Jasper, are you okay?"

\- "I talked badly about you after you left; I was angry, I wanted to hate you."

\- "That's fine." -I pulled back to look into his eyes- "We all make mistakes."

\- "Can you forgive me?"

He extended his hand in front of me, a smile on his lips as I looked at him. I smiled too, nodding and taking his hand in mine, grateful he had chosen to give me another chance.

\- "Hi, my name is Y/N. I'm a spy for my clan, Trikru, but I'm just here as an individual." -I chuckled- "Nice to meet you."

\- "I'm Jasper and I'm really good with booze."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave me some feedback if you can; it's always nice to read your guys' thoughts🌿


End file.
